The Maiden and the Selkie
by Lilisu
Summary: Il était une fois, un roi selkie qui mourait d'amour pour une jeune humaine. " A cœur vaillant, rien n'est impossible ! " UA, évidemment.
Bonjour tout le monde ! N'ayant pas le temps d'écrire une suite à _Changeur de peau_ pour le moment, j'ai décidé de finir une fic en suspens et de la poster, histoire de meubler un peu.

Il s'agit d'une songfic, basée sur la chanson " _The Maiden and the Selkie_ " de Heather Dale. Je vous invite à l'écouter, surtout si vous êtes fan de musique celtique et de contes et légendes. Voilà voilà.

Bonne lecture à tous, et n'oubliez pas de reviewer si vous avez aimé ! Ou pas aimé aussi d'ailleurs.

* * *

 **The Maiden and the Selkie**

Il était une fois un roi selkie qui avait trouvé l'amour. Le hic, c'est que sa bien-aimée, une magnifique jeune femme aux cheveux cuivrés et aux grands yeux gris rêveurs était définitivement et fatalement...humaine. Celui que tous appelaient Ulquiorra n'en fit pourtant pas grand cas et décida d'aller voir la belle et de lui avouer ses sentiments, et advienne que pourra.

Aussitôt décidé, aussitôt fait. Le roi prit alors sa forme humaine, un jeune homme à la peau blanche comme la neige, aux mèches sombres comme la nuit et aux yeux verts comme les vagues qui parcourent l'océan et sortit des eaux en s'efforçant de ne pas tomber, car il n'avait pas l'habitude de marcher sur de vraies jambes humaines.

Vous vous demandez sans doute comment une selkie peut se transformer en humain. En fait, elles enferment leur essence même dans un manteau d'écume de mer magique, qu'elles dissimulent non loin du rivage pour qu'aucun humain ne le trouve et ne le vole. C'est d'ailleurs ce que fit Ulquiorra. Il cacha son manteau blanc sous un rocher et partit en quête de la maison de sa belle.

 _Once a fair and handsome Seal Lord_ _  
_ _Lay his foot upon the sand_ _  
_ _For to woo the Fisher's daughter_ _  
_ _And to claim her marriage hand_

* * *

La jeune fille s'appelait Orihime et était la fille unique d'un pêcheur décédé cinq ans auparavant. Elle vivait seule depuis ce sombre jour, mais quoi qu'il arrive, elle continuait toujours à sourire, même si la vie pouvait être cruelle envers elle. Elle n'avait que peu d'amis et son seul béguin avait été pour un jeune forgeron du village le plus proche, mais ce dernier était parti vivre en province avec sa jeune épouse. Orihime, trop timide, n'avait jamais osé lui avouer qu'elle l'aimait.

La jeune fille cuisinait donc un gâteau lorsque quelqu'un frappa trois coups solennels à la porte de sa petite maison au bord de la mer. Courageuse mais pas folle, la belle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour s'assurer que ce n'étaient pas des brigands et s'étonna de n'y trouver qu'un jeune homme brun à l'air horriblement triste et seul. Tout en gardant tout de même le harpon de feu son père sous la main, elle finit par ouvrir le battant.

Sa deuxième impression fut assez bonne. Le jeune homme avait un physique plaisant, quoique mélancolique, et il la dévisageait comme si elle était la dernière femme sur terre, ce qu'elle n'était sûrement pas, vu que la boulangère était venue lui livrer du pain le matin-même.

-Que puis-je pour vous ? Êtes-vous perdu ? s'enquit la jeune fille en rougissant (c'est qu'aucun homme ne l'avait jamais regardée ainsi !)

-Je suis venu demander votre main, belle Orihime, répondit platement le visiteur.

-Ma...ma main ? Mais pour quoi faire ? fit stupidement la jeune fille.

-Pour vous épouser, pardi.

-Vous voulez épouser ma main ?

-Non, je vous veux tout entière, la main comprise.

-Oh !

Orihime considéra son visiteur, qui était définitivement à son goût, puis remarqua qu'il connaissait son nom alors qu'il n'avait même pas décliné le sien et que sa peau brillait faiblement comme de la nacre.

-Mais...qui êtes-vous ? Je ne vous connais même pas...

-Je suis Ulquiorra, roi des selkies et maître des océans.

-U-Un roi ? Serais-je en train de rêver ?

-Je vous regarde de loin depuis des mois, belle Orihime, et mon cœur se tord de désespoir à l'idée que vous me rep...

-Voulez-vous entrer ? J'ai fait du gâteau ! le coupa Orihime.

-Heu, certes, répondit Ulquiorra.

Le jeune homme hésita, puis finit par entrer dans la maison à la suite de son aimée, qu'il trouva dans la cuisine en train de sortir un gâteau du four.

-Ouf, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait brûler ! lança la jeune fille. J'en ai cuit un autre ce matin, je vous en coupe une part tout de suite ! Voulez-vous du thé avec le goûter ?

-Non merci. Puis-je avoir de l'eau ?

-Entendu, sourit son hôtesse avec un beau sourire.

Elle coupa deux parts de cake aux pommes, fit chauffer la bouilloire et servit un verre d'eau à son invité.

-Voilà, bon appétit ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui donnant son assiette.

-Bon appétit, fit doucement le monarque.

Le pauvre homme se demandait à quoi pouvait bien rimer tout ceci. Il n'avait toujours pas eu sa réponse et voulait vraiment savoir s'il allait repartir avec une femme à marier ou seul, célibataire et dépressif. Orihime, elle s'en donnait à cœur joie avec sa part de gâteau. Elle avala difficilement une bouchée, puis reprit la parole :

-Donc. Vous disiez vouloir m'épouser…?

-Effectivement, mon aimée, et je ne repartirai pas sans vous.

 _'I have come in from the ocean_ _  
_ _I have come in from the sea_ _  
_ _And I'll not go to the waves, love,_ _  
_ _Lest ye come along with me.'_

La jeune femme sentit son cœur bondir à ces paroles et reposa sa cuillère, faisant passer le tout avec un peu de thé.

-Vos mots me touchent énormément, Sire, et je serais plus que ravie d'exaucer votre vœu…mais je n'ai aucune dot à vous offrir, si ce n'est mes quelques maigres possessions. Je n'ai que la maison que mon père m'a laissée et je survis à peine en vendant du poisson au marché…

-L'argent m'intéresse bien peu, mon amour, et je serais fort aise de vous épouser dans la seconde, que vous soyez riche ou pauvre. Mon amour pour vous n'a cessé de grandir depuis que je vous ai vue, adolescente, surplombant la mer pour aider votre père dans son ouvrage. Votre beauté était brillante et jamais je n'avais vu des yeux comme les vôtres…ils m'évoquent le brouillard qui se lève sur les flots au petit matin, ou encore les nuages d'été transpercés par la lumière du jour… Ah…

-Qu'avez-vous ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme.

-Ce n'est rien, juste un malaise passager, excusez-moi. Que disais-je ?

-Oh, heu, des tas de choses très belles, répondit Orihime en s'empourprant de plus belle. Mais, Sire, vous êtes le roi des mers et je ne peux respirer sous l'eau, vous suivre dans votre royaume me tuerait !

 _'Lord, long have I loved you_ _  
_ _As a Selkie on the foam_ _  
_ _I would gladly go and wed ye_ _  
_ _And be lady of your home_ _  
_ _But I cannot go into the ocean_ _  
_ _I cannot go into the sea_ _  
_ _I would drown beneath the waves, love,_ _  
_ _If I went along with thee.'_

Le roi se rembrunit et ses yeux se troublèrent.

-Fort bien, je resterai donc ici. Je vous aime depuis trop longtemps, ma douce, pour vous laisser ainsi seule et désolée. Je ne vous quitterai point et resterai sur votre terre si sèche. Je deviendrai votre époux, même si je dois en mourir. Je serai à vos côté une nuit durant et ne retournerai jamais en mon royaume.

 _'Lady, long have I loved you_ _  
_ _I would have you for my wife_ _  
_ _I will stay upon your shoreland_ _  
_ _Though it robs me of my life_ _  
_ _I will stay one night beside you_ _  
_ _Never go back to the sea_ _  
_ _I will stay and be thy husband_ _  
_ _Though it be the death of me.'_

Orihime ouvrit de grands yeux. Grand dieu, cet homme était donc prêt à abandonner son royaume et ses sujets pour vivre avec elle !

Mais il avait parlé d'une seule nuit… Qu'arriverait-il ensuite ?

-Pourquoi avez-vous dit " même si je dois en mourir " ? finit-elle par demander d'une voix rendue rauque par l'anxiété.

-Hélas, ma tendre Orihime, les selkies ne peuvent vivre plus d'une journée sur terre, sinon elles se dessèchent et meurent. Les selkies qui vont sur terre meurent si elles ne regagnent pas la mer avant minuit.

Horrifiée, Orihime bondit de sa chaise et couvrit sa bouche de sa main. Ulquiorra, alarmé, fut près d'elle en une seconde, prêt à la soutenir.

-V-Vous mourriez pour moi ? Juste pour une nuit ? Ma présence vaut-elle tant à vos yeux pour que vous abandonniez vie et royaume ?

-Je ferais, ma chère, tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour pouvoir rester auprès de vous jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Et si elle vient plus tôt que prévu, hé bien qu'il en soit ainsi. Épousez-moi, je vous en conju…

-NON ! hurla Orihime.

Choqué, le roi fit deux pas en arrière.

 _'Lord, I cannot go and wed thee_ _  
_ _All to watch my lover die'_

-Je veux dire…je ne veux pas vous épouser au prix de votre vie ! Ce serait…cruel et égoïste !

-Qu'y a-t-il d'égoïste à ça ? Vous feriez de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde…

-Je refuse de faire ça ! Je ne peux pas me marier et regarder mon mari mourir ! C'est au-dessus de mes forces !

-Orihime…vous pleurez ?

-Bien sûr que je pleure ! Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous me demandez de faire ? Autant vous enfoncer ce harpon en plein cœur, vous souffririez moins ! Vaut mieux être célibataire jusqu'à ma mort que veuve !

-Quelle solution nous reste-t-il alors ? demanda tristement Ulquiorra en l'entourant de ses bras minces. Je ne peux vivre sans vous, et vous ne voulez me laisser vivre auprès de vous.

-Ce n'est pas ça…gémit la jeune femme, frustrée, en donnant un petit coup dans la poitrine du roi. Je vous aime, moi aussi. Je veux vivre avec vous, mais pas ainsi.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, chacun profitant de la présence de l'autre, le silence entrecoupé par les sanglots de la rousse. Celle-ci releva soudain la tête, toute tristesse oubliée.

-Je sais ! Allons voir ma grand-mère, elle a toujours vécu près de la mer et la connaît mieux que quiconque ! Elle pourra sans doute nous donner quelque chose, n'importe quoi si tant est que ça nous permet de vivre ensemble !

 _'Since I'll not be left a widow_ _  
_ _I have a plan for us to try_ _  
_ _Let us speak with my grandmother_ _  
_ _Who has ever dwelt beside the sea_ _  
_ _She may know some trick or treasure_ _  
_ _That I may wed my fair Selkie.'_

-D'accord. Où habite-t-elle ? Il nous faut y arriver avant ce soir, sinon il sera trop tard.

-Elle vit un peu plus au Nord, sur une falaise.

-Il faut croire que c'est un trait de famille, dit Ulquiorra en caressant tendrement la joue d'Orihime.

Il suivit la jeune femme rougissante alors qu'elle enfilait des chaussures et une cape avant de sortir de la maison, un sac rempli de vivres à la main. Le roi remarqua qu'elle avait emporté les gâteaux et fini sa part et sourit devant ce détail qu'il trouva adorable.

 _So they've gone to her grandmother's_ _  
_ _Little cottage by the sea_ _  
_ _To inquire how a maiden_ _  
_ _Can be wed to her Selkie_ _  
_ _For the Selkie's watery kingdom_ _  
_ _Would surely rob her of her breath_ _  
_ _But to stay on land past midnight_ _  
_ _It would surely be his death._

* * *

Ils marchèrent pendant plus d'une heure vers le cottage de la grand-mère d'Orihime, puis durent la chercher car elle était partie cueillir des baies. La vieille dame embrassa sa petite-fille sur les deux joues, salua poliment le roi, puis les invita à entrer chez elle. Elle écouta attentivement les deux jeunes gens expliquer leur problème avant de réfléchir silencieusement à une solution.

-Je ne sais trop comment vous dire ça, mais je pense que votre problème est inextricable, mes enfants. Sire, pour votre espèce il n'est absolument pas normal de vivre sur terre, vous devriez le savoir ! On n'a jamais vu ça ! Je ne sais pas comment vous aider, désolée.

 _'Lord, I know not how to aid you_ _  
_ _You may never live on shore_ _  
_ _For your kind to live 'til dawning_ _  
_ _It has ne'er been seen before'_

Les deux amoureux se regardèrent, désolés. Puis Orihime se jeta aux pieds de sa grand-mère.

-Grand-Mère, je t'en prie ! Tu sais tout sur tout, tu connais forcément la solution ! Père disait qu'il y avait toujours plusieurs solutions à chaque problème !

-Madame, renchérit Ulquiorra, je ne quitterai pas votre royaume sans Orihime, mais je ne l'entraînerai pas plus sous l'eau vers une mort certaine. Je sais que je suis égoïste, mais je veux passer ma vie avec elle, pouvoir la chérir, la protéger et la rendre heureuse. Si elle ne veut pas que je meure pour elle, il va bien falloir que je vive, alors si vous avez une quelconque solution…un remède, une potion, un sort… je vous supplie de nous dire quoi faire.

La vieille dame considéra un instant les deux jeunes gens agenouillés devant elle, les yeux suppliants pour l'un et désespérés pour l'autre.

-Il y a bien ça… mais je ne suis pas sûre que… personne n'a jamais fait ça…

-Grand-Mère ?

-Ma mère avait un manteau d'écume, qu'elle disait pouvoir changer une personne en selkie. Bien entendu, aucun humain n'est assez fou pour essayer ça…

-Où se trouve-t-il ?

La vieille sourit. Ces deux-là venaient de parler d'une seule voix sans même s'en rendre compte.

-Ma mère m'a dit qu'elle l'avait enterré au pied d'un arbre parce qu'elle avait peur de laisser un tel réservoir de magie dans notre maison. Il se trouve près de la Plaine aux Fées. C'est le plus grand et le plus vieil arbre qui se trouve là-bas.

 _'But my mother had a seal coat_ _  
_ _That she buried 'neath the tree_ _  
_ _And she told me that its wearer_ _  
_ _Would become a fair Selkie.'_

* * *

Les deux jeunes gens remercièrent la vieille avec effusions, puis ils se hâtèrent de retourner chez Orihime pour trouver une pelle. Quand ils arrivèrent chez la jeune femme, le soleil se couchait déjà.

-Dépêchons-nous ! s'exclama Orihime.

Ulquiorra porta la pelle sur son épaule, mais alors qu'ils se remettaient en marche vers la Plaine aux Fées, il eut un léger malaise et Orihime le rattrapa avant qu'il ne chute.

-Donne-moi la pelle, je vais la porter, fit la jeune femme. Passe ton bras sur mes épaules, je vais te soutenir.

Ainsi, ils continuèrent vaillamment leur route, Ulquiorra appuyé sur sa fiancée, qui portait l'outil encombrant et leur sac de nourriture.

 _So they've journeyed farther inland_ _  
_ _Though the Seal Lord's getting weak_ _  
_ _And she's shouldering the shovel_ _  
_ _To unearth the thing they seek_

La nuit venait de tomber quand ils arrivèrent enfin à la Plaine.

-Où est l'arbre ? Mais où est-il enfin ?

Son regard finit par tomber sur un très vieux chêne blanc dont les branches étaient presque toutes mortes. Elle marcha péniblement vers le végétal, traînant un roi plus mort que vif derrière elle.

-Allez Ulquiorra, on y est presque ! Mais… par où est enterré le manteau ?

-Par là, souffla le jeune homme en tendant la main vers le sol où il avait senti une bouffée de magie selkie.

Orihime le posa délicatement sur une racine noueuse et entreprit de creuser avec l'énergie du désespoir la terre meuble. Ce ne fut que quand la pleine lune se leva qu'elle trouva un manteau blanc comme la neige et fluide comme de l'eau. Elle le tira rapidement du sol et le plia soigneusement pour le mettre dans son sac.

 _At the rising of the fullmoon_ _  
_ _Underneath the elfen oak_ _  
_ _She has unearthed that faery treasure_ _  
_ _Of which her grandmother spoke._

-Allez, lève-toi, il faut qu'on rejoigne la mer maintenant ! Vite, minuit approche !

-Laisse…moi, je suis..fatigué…

-Ulquiorra ! Je vais devenir ta femme ! Mais pour ça il faut que tu te lèves et que tu m'aides à te ramener dans ton royaume !

Ces mots firent un effet d'électrochoc au roi des selkies. Il se releva et passa de nouveau son bras autour des épaules d'Orihime. Ensemble, ils parvinrent à la maison d'Orihime, puis descendirent sur la plage où Ulquiorra retrouva son propre manteau d'écume. Il l'enfila et aida Orihime à faire de même avec le sien. La jeune femme abandonna son sac, ses gâteaux à moitié entamés, sa pelle et sa maison et saisit la main que le roi lui tendait.

Ensemble, ils prononcèrent leurs vœux.

Ensemble, et alors que minuit sonnait ses douze coups dans le clocher du village, la jeune fille et son roi s'enfoncèrent dans les vagues, se transformant peu à peu en selkies.

Ensemble, ils régnèrent sur le royaume des mers avec sagesse et amour, car celui qu'ils se portaient était trop grand pour eux deux, alors ils le partagèrent avec leur peuple, peuple qui accueillit avec liesse son roi et sa nouvelle reine…

 _Just before the stroke of midnight_ _  
_ _They have made it back to sea_ _  
_ _And she has donned the magic seal coat_ _  
_ _And become a maid Selkie_ _  
_ _Now they've gone into the ocean_ _  
_ _Hand in hand into the sea_ _  
_ _She has gone along_ _  
_ _A fair seal bride for a Selkie._

 _The end_

* * *

 _Reviews ?_


End file.
